Dell's Adventure: A boy and his Pokemon
by Dellboi
Summary: Dell is a normal boy living in a normal world. Well with Pokemon. He befriends a stray Croagunk and he and his friends set of on a journey over Unova. First FanFic so bare with me. If you have problems with it please turn it into constructive criticism so I can improve.


Title: **Dell's Adventure: A boy and his Pokemon**

Category: Games » Pokémon

Author: DellBoi

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure

Published: 08-03-12, Updated: 08-03-12

Chapters: 1, Words: 4,630

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Dell**

It was just another normal day in Accumula Town. The Staraptors were chirping in the trees with the odd Tailow picking a fight with one. The sun was out spreading its life giving rays of light and warmth. A sweet smell of Cheri berry was blowing through the air. And of course I was in an absolutely rotten mood.

I'm not usually one to be moody I'm a pretty easy going guy if I do say so myself. But today was different. It was the 5th year since… since I lost my mother. 30th of July. I never talk much on this day. Most of the people at the Trainer's school understand that but a new kid had moved into Striaton City a few weeks back. It's probably easier if I show you with a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

Caleb was sitting in his usual seat next to mine. Caleb is my best friend. I've known him for as long as I can remember. He is the only person I talk to on this day. He has curly brown hair that falls to his shoulders. He rarely cuts it apart from the fringe. He wore glasses a black hoody with gold sleeves and baggy shorts and blue trainers. I took my seat witch was to the left of Caleb and the right of the new kid. A small blond boy called Skelly. Well his that's his second name his first name was Ben but none of us called him that. He was dressed in his usual attire a blue top that said ACE in capitals and orange shorts with his usual expensive shoes on. I was wearing my usual Red jacket with black jeans and red shoes on. A bandana was wrapped around my head it was red with a Pokeball on it.

Skelly sneered when he saw me, a gesture that I would usually return with a glare but today I ignored it. I guess Skelly thought that meant that I had given up. So he leaned in and whispered to me: "Guess you realised you ain't so tough eh, Freeman?" Hearing would have made me fume on a normal day but today wasn't a normal day. Skelly waited for me to reply but I didn't so he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled his trump card out. A small ball that enlarged in his hand until he could only just wrap his fingers around it. It was red on the top half and silver on the other. A Pokeball. That made me snap. I swivelled around and was about to punch his lights out when Ms. Grey walked in and started the register rapidly while apologising that she was late. Ms. Grey is a middle aged woman with slight grey hair and a stern face. She was a nice woman though and a great teacher… as long as you don't mess around on her time

"What's the matter Freeman?" Ben whispered. I really wanted to pulverise the kid I was the only one in class without a Pokémon even Caleb had his Scraggy. But Skelly had chosen the wrong day to point this out. I don't know exactly _why_ I snapped at this but I did. And it had left me in a sour non talkative mood for the rest of the day.

**FLASHBACK END**

I scowled and walked into the apartment that I lived in. I had proven to the Elders of the Town council that I could live by myself a long time ago and now that I was 15 nobody questioned it. I dropped my bag inside and came back outside again. I wanted to see something or should I say somebody. I was starting to feel better as I walked down tiled pavement next to the lawn. I went down a flight of stairs and there He was. A Croagunk. He had been there for nearly a year now.

"Hey," I called out. I know some people think Pokémon are simply a means of entertainment but I think there just as diverse we are and have as many emotions and personality's as humans. I had asked him what his name was and he replied by throwing some sludge and pointing to it. After a few minutes of guessing I finally got the name right. It was Gunk.

Gunk looked up and croaked. I had spent so much time with him that I knew what he was feeling and in a sense we could have a conversation. Today he was happy. He croaked again and walked over to me and sat on a step that I had sat down on. He croaked asking me what the matter was. I guess he could sense it. I took a deep breath and started to explain every thing.

*Crkkkk?* Croagunk asked when I had finished explaining.

"Yeah Skelly is a di-" I reply when I heard Caleb's voice from behind.

"Hey Dell" He said then realised Gunk was with me. "Sup Gunk?" He said in a casual tone. Caleb is the only other person Gunk trusts. Anyone else and he would run away. But he had been doing that less and less over the past few months and I had shown a few people.

"Hey Caleb. Get Zurugu out" I said referring to his Scraggy which was apparently called Zurugu but only me and him called him that. Caleb fished out his Pokeball and dropped it realising Zurugu. Zurugu gave his usual high pitch chirp and pushed me out of the way so he could fight with Gunk. It was nothing serious just Zurugu's way of saying hi.

I sat down on the 5th step above with Caleb and we started to talk. The usual crept up into our conversation, girls, games, skating and of course Anime and Manga. By the time we finished talking it had been 3 hours and Gunk and Zurugu were sitting down seeing who could sucker punch the hardest. My stomach rumbled and I told Caleb I was going to make some Persim berry sandwiches and I had some Poffins imported from Sinnoh for the two sucker punching Pokémon.

Caleb nodded and adjusted his glasses. I walked back to my apartment and made some nice Persim sandwiches. When you lived by yourself for 5 years you learn how to cook. I brought out a bag full of Poffins and made my way back to Caleb and co. What I wasn't expecting was there to be Charlie and Kelsi waiting with Caleb. Now let me explain Kelsi is a friend of mine. She is the same age as me and she is often quiet. She had been moved to the school a few years back. She still won't tell me and Caleb what happened but we gave up trying a long while ago. Charlie was a friend I knew through Caleb, who had known her for six years. They often got into intense conversations about Anime and or Manga. Charlie had dirty blond hair with warm hazel eyes and usually a manic grin which made you think what has she done? Today she was wearing ripped jeans and a plane white shirt with white shoes. She still had her bag which suggested she was only just coming back home. Kelsi was wearing skinny jeans, a dark purple shirt with indigo flats. Her hair was a very dark purple that was often mistaken for black.

"Hey Dell." Charlie said. She had a surprisingly raspy voice for a girl (Not that I would say that out loud.) Kelsi gave a small smile in my direction. I noticed her Ralts, who we all call Indio because of her slight indigo skin, was standing next to Gunk probably threatening to knock him out with a Psychic type move. Charlie's Snivy, who apparently was called Sivvy, was sitting on her shoulder.

"Caleb you might as well get Kipper out I said referring to the Mudkip Caleb had. Caleb nodded and dropped a Pokeball on the floor releasing a small blue fish like creature with a big head and orange cheeks. Kipper promptly scurried up Caleb's shoulder and onto his curly hair. This was usual behaviour. I put down the bag of Poffins and let the Pokémon eat. With a sigh I looked at Gunk and he croaked. I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out a poke ball.

"Can I?" I asked him and to my surprise Gunk nodded ever so slightly so I leaned forward and pushed the button into his head gently. Immediately Gunk was transferred to the pokeball which rocked slowly before settling.

"So how long have you been planning to do that?" Kelsi asked in a quiet voice.

"Since this morning." Was my reply then I got up and dropped the pokeball to release Gunk. He looked up at me with his big yellow eyes and croaked in confusion. "What? You think I'm going to keep you in that pokeball all day?" I asked and Gunk gave a half croak half chirp, of happiness. I started to walk back home and Caleb followed since he lives on the floor above of my apartment. Kelsi and Charlie followed since they lived next door.

The next few months blurred together as I excelled at trainers school along with Caleb Charlie and Kelsi. Gunk and Zurugu were both healthy and Skelly had backed off from me at school. Gunk was getting stronger. He and I had both discussed move set for him and after a while we both came to an agreement. Gunk and I had become impossible to separate. Where ever I was Gunk was never more then a stones throw away. We came up with a routine. On school days we would get up go to school (I didn't often keep Gunk in a pokeball I just let him walk along side Me.) come back and spar with Caleb and on weekends we would often spend the Friday relaxing and on Saturday we would spend the day training at DreamYard. Sundays would be chilling with Kelsi and while Charlie went of with Caleb and did what ever they did. Life started to change. It was four months after Gunk had become my partner when I decided I wanted to beat the gyms. Gunk agreed but first we had to graduate from school which would happen in a month.

Gunk and I were eating breakfast at the table and had just finished when Caleb came down.

"Hey Dell, Sup Gunk?" He greeted us in the usual manner and Gunk and Zurugu started fighting each other. I greeted him in reply and brushed my teeth. Caleb waited patiently; it looked like he wanted to tell me something.

"What is it?" I asked when I had finished.

"Well I was on my Mac and I found out that they hold a tournament for the finishing year." I nodded but before I could reply there was a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Kelsi. Kelsi and I got on well She had become my closest friend along with Caleb and Charlie.

"Hey Dell" She said in her usual quiet voice. Kelsi often came down and walked with us to school. Along with Charlie who would leave with Caleb earlier.

"Sup Kelsi?" Caleb said waving at her. Kelsi gave a small wave back. Caleb got up and said "I'm off" as he left.

I turned to Kelsi and Indigo, who had been standing next to Kelsi, gave a small chirp at Gunk who had casually been trying to poke her.

Ten minutes later we arrived at school and took our places. Skelly had been moved so now Kelsi sat next to me and a Charlie sat next to Caleb. When Ms. Grey came in Caleb leaned to me and whispered what he had been trying to say.

"I think Skelly was saying something about trying to beat you." Caleb whispered hurriedly. "So I told Kipper to hose him down with water gun" he finished before chuckling

Both Charlie and Kelsi had heard Kelsi cracked a small smile and Charlie was grinning like me.

"Alright class it's time for battling." Ms Grey announced, before pairing each other up she knew us well and was sure to make reasonable pairings so I ended up with Caleb.

"Let's go." I said as we walked outside. I released Gunk from his pokeball, unfortunately you had to keep them in there Pokeballs in class, and turned to Caleb who did the same but instead of seeing Zurugu I saw a blue faced fish like Pokémon with orange cheeks.

"Kipper huh?" I said before turning to Gunk. "Think you can take it on?" I asked. *Ckkrrr!* was the reply which is vaguely something like: "Don't ask stupid questions derp", and "Hells yeah"

I grinned at Gunk's confidence. "Let's do this!" I shouted and Gunk ran forward. "Use Drain punch" I shouted and Gunk nodded once a fierce determination in his eyes. Caleb smiled at this.

"Dodge it! And use bulldoze" He said quietly to Kipper which followed his commands without hesitation. Kipper dodged the drain punch fluidly with almost ease. And I realised all too late that Caleb had been training Kipper for longer that he had let on. Gunk was surprised as his punched connected with nothing but air and suddenly dirt was flying in all directions most of it hitting Gunk hard. He fell down onto his knees. It was super effective and dealt a lot of damage to my partner.

"Damn it." I said and cursed a lot more "Stronger" words. Caleb chuckled.

"I should wash your mouth out Dell." He said the mirth was evident in his voice. "I'll do one better though. I will give you a bath!" He shouted. "Kipper use water gun" It was a good plan Caleb knew me well enough he knew I would attack first and that speed was on my side. So he used a move that would reduce Gunk's speed and it was super effective. Gunk would have a hard time taking the hit and would probably be too weak to avoid the next move. There was one flaw to this plan. And that was that Gunk's ability was Dry skin.

Any form of water increases his health. Whether it is rain or a water type attack. So instead of finishing Gunk he gave him strength. Needless to say when Caleb saw Gunk get up revitalised he glared at me before realising his error.

"Damn dry skin. I forgot." he mumbled and as an added bonus to Gunk being healed the water had washed away some of the mounds of dirt that were hindering his movement. *Craaahhh* Gunk croaked with pleasure.

"You bet it's time buddy." I said with a smile plastered on my face. "Gunk use Drain Punch!" I said knowing the outcome. So did Caleb, Kipper was hit in the face full on with a pulsing fist.

Kipper flew backwards but he hadn't been K.O'ed. I knew he wouldn't go down that easily, but on the up side Gunk was nearly at full health now. "Kipper use Bulldoze."

Caleb commanded but this time I was prepared and just as quickly as Kipper had started flinging mud had I shouted:

"Gunk use acrobatics to dodge it and land a hit."

Gunk jumped up in the air avoiding all the flying dirt and mud gracefully by doing a double twist in mid air and delivering a brutal backhand to Kipper.

Caleb had his head in his palm

"Beaten by a bitchslap…" he muttered.

This time Kipper didn't get back up.

"So close" he muttered before taking Kipper off to be healed.

Most of the class had finished sparring and gathered around to see us fight. I heard Skelly snort something about Mudkips being weak and I was about to go pummel him when I heard Kelsi's voice telling me it was lunch so I sat down with her on the grass.

Caleb and Charlie were both sitting down opposite us in a deep discussion about Dragon Ball. Kelsi was being quiet as usual and I was watching Zurugu, Gunk, Kipper, Indigo, and Sivvy, play around. After a few more hours hours of lessons, the bell rang and we all headed home.

**Friday**

I had invited Charlie and Kelsi for a sleep over and they both agreed to come after school. Charlie was wearing her usual jeans with a white t shirt and blue shoes. Her blond hair was loose as always. Kelsi was wearing a long indigo v neck jumper that stopped about mid-thigh, with a dark purple shirt underneath. She had black skinny jeans on and indigo flats. I greeted her with a hug before realising I had done so and backing away awkwardly. Indigo was in her favourite place: Kelsi's bag Gunk croaked a hello along with Zurugu but Caleb was still upstairs. A few minutes later Caleb came down stairs in his usual attire minus the hoody. Kipper was on his head still. He had a white shirt with a yellowish cloud on it that said Air Nimbus airways.

"Evening chaps" He said. Charlie smiled and Kelsi gave a polite "Hi." In his direction.

"Alright what do you wanna watch?" I asked as Sivvy and Zurugu rolled around, while Gunk and Ralts seemed to be having a conversation on the table. We ended up having a Super Smash Bros Brawl tourney and then watching a couple of movies. The second one being Men in Black. I went for a snack, which we had put on the table in front of the flat screen mounted on the wall, and saw that they were finished so I got up and told Caleb that I was going down to the shop to get some more.

It was about 11 O'clock so naturally it was dark. The 24 hour shop was open (Duh) and I walked in and bought Doritos, Darmantian heat wave, some Snickers bars, a lot of M&M's and Bisharp and Jellicent's ice cream, Poffin dough flavour for the Pokémon. I noticed as I paid for them the people behind me were dressed strangely. It looked like a light blue cloak and chain mail underneath. There was a giant P on the front of them. It was a man and a woman. They were bickering about something. Then the woman who was the leader of the two looked at me looking at them and I turned around quickly, paid the money and walked off briskly. They had been talking about a white stone that they needed to find for there master or some crap like that. I got back later and we all watched movies long into the night.

**Monday**

It had been an interesting weekend. Caleb and Charlie went off on Saturday so it had been just me and Kelsi.

We were walking to class when I suddenly remembered about the weird people with the P on them at the store. I quickly told Kelsi this and she paled slightly before shaking it off. I considered asking about it but dismissed the idea. As we reached school Kelsi started muttering under her breath, something about family and history repeating itself.

As we took our places I noticed Skelly muttering something to a group of kids. They were looking at Kelsi as if she was an alien from out of space. Ms. Grey walked in and did the register. She told us to do the normal morning spar but she said she would put us with opposites. I understood what she was teaching. Not every battle were you going to be with an even match. That was fine until she paired me with Skelly.

Skelly sneered at me as we took our places opposite from each other.

"Ready for this Dell?" his words were soaked with contempt and pride. Skelly threw a pokeball and a sinister looking Geodude was released. I cursed under my breath, Geodude are ground type. Gunk's weak to ground type moves. But then I realised this was a double edged blade. Gunk is part fighting and fighting is super effective against ground.

I dropped my pokeball releasing my partner. Gunk looked almost surprised at the match up but I saw determination in his eyes. Ms. Grey blew the whistle signalling the start of the match. Skelly and I both shouted different commands at the same time.

"Geodude use Magnitude and if you see that toad get too close dig under to dodge it!"

"Gunk use Drain Punch," I shouted but then I bent down and whispered something in his ear. Gunk croaked in agreement and ran into battle. Meanwhile Skelly's Geodude started shaking the ground violently and I cursed at my luck, it must have been a strong Magnitude. Gunk started to loose balance. "Alright forget Drain Punch," I called to my partner. "Go for Plan B!" Gunk nodded slightly and his fist charged with a dark energy.

Skelly's Geodude was still shaking the ground and it was hurting Gunk badly as he ran across the field. Just as it seemed Gunk wouldn't reach the foe the shaking stopped and Gunk was able to advance even more. Skelly saw this and screamed franticly at his Geodude.

"Dig you idiot don't you see how close that Croagunks getting!?" Skelly shrieked.

"Alright, Gunk use Sucker Punch and finish this with Ice Punch. I said. Gunk's fist had started to overflow with the dark energy and he lunged for the Geodude, firmly planting the dark infused fist into the foes face, (or body whatever it is). The Geodude was knocked back but just as Gunk moved in to deliver the finishing blow Skelly gave another command.

"Sand Attack now" he said and his Geodude picked up rocks from the ground and crushed them into a fine, sand like, powder before promptly throwing it into Gunk's face, disorientating him. Gunk fell back and the Geodude jumped down the hole it had dug.

I gritted my teeth. Trust Skelly to weasel himself out of this. But I already had a counter attack for this.

"Gunk use Earthquake." I commanded and Gunk understood and gave a prompt nod before sticking his hands in the ground and shaking it violently. The Geodude underneath the ground must have been hit from all sides as I heard a yelp of pain from the hole and Geodude burst out not willing to face more punishment. Or so it thought. The enemy had landed right in front of Gunk. "Finish it." I muttered and Gunk cocked back his fist which had icy mist swirling around it. The Geodude looked up and accepted defeat. Skelly hadn't though.

"Geodude Dynamic Punch!" he commanded and his poor Geodude gave a feeble punch which Gunk dodged before returning the favour. There was a sickening crack as the icy fist connected and he was hurtled back a few meters. When he stopped rolling I saw just how much damage Gunk had done. Half of the Geodude's face-body was frozen over.

"Skelly your Geodude is unable to battle." Ms. Grey said, who had been passing by everyone to inspect how they were doing. Skelly cursed before returning his fainted Pokémon. He gave me a venomous glare and skulled off.

"I really think he like's you." Caleb said in a sarcastic tone. I ignored this and walked up to Gunk who was panting heavily.

"You did great buddy." I said and Gunk cracked a small smile. I fished out a potion from my bag and sprayed it on his bruised skin. *Crahhhh* Gunk croaked in a satisfied voice. What I didn't know was how unsatisfied we would be in just a few short weeks.


End file.
